


Blaze It and Praise It

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: It's 4/20. Indica was involved. Touches feel nice. Everyone's sleepy.





	Blaze It and Praise It

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers if anyone had a prompt for me bc I was going to be home today and full of edibles for 4/20.  
> traveling-riverside-dean on tumblr sent me this:
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Ayyy let's celebrate this glorious day with dean and cas' first 420 together.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/159799453473/ayyy-lets-celebrate-this-glorious-day-with-dean).

“Listen. Listen…” Dean said slowly, feeling each word take shape and come out of his mouth. “Listen. I don’t care. Pineapple does not go on pizza.”

“But it works so well with Canadian bacon. Or…or ham,” Sam protested.

“Gross. No fruit on pizza.”

“But-”

Dean pointed at Sam’s face and snapped,  “If you say tomatoes are a fruit I swear to god….”

“Whatever.” Sam pulled his suddenly heavy body up off of the floor. “I’m going to bed.”

“G’nite.” Dean waved him off, sprawled out on his bed. He yawned and smiled.

Sam was just outside the door when Dean heard him say, _Nite, Cas_. He lifted his head to see Cas leaning in the doorway, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. He looked small. Cas being human somehow just made him look tiny. “What’s up, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “You, it seems.”

Dean laughed. “High. Not… _up_.” He blushed. “Why are you up?”

“I’m having trouble sleeping”

“Well,” Dean said, sitting himself up. “Come on in.” He patted the space next to him on the bed. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Cas said with a sigh. He sat at the foot of Dean’s bed, facing him. “I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.”

“Been there.” Dean reached over to his bedside table and brought his tin again. He had a few joints pre-rolled, an indica that really let his brain turn off and sleep. He passed one over to Cas and then tossed him a lighter.

“Dean,” Cas said warily. “I’ve….”

“Of course you haven’t,” Dean said, jumping a few sentences ahead. He rolled his eyes, but he was only teasing. “Listen,” he started, but didn’t finish his sentence. He smiled, remembering how great that word felt. “Listen, it’s not addicting, there’s no hangover, and it’s a hell of a lot better than an Ambien.”

Cas turned it in his fingers. The dark circles under his eyes somehow looked heavier. “And it won’t make me…weird?”

Dean chuckled. “Weird? I dunno. Depends. But I’m pretty sure it’ll just make you want to sleep.”

Cas thought about it for another minute, rolling the joint back and forth. “Okay. How…do I do this?”

Dean thought he looked even smaller.

 

* * *

 

“That does sound like a good combination of tastes,” Cas said. He leaned back against the headboard next to Dean.

“Get out.” Dean gestured to the door.

“Get over it, Dean. Some people like pineapple on their pizza.”

“Ugh. Whatever. You and Sam can have it.” Dean got another joint out and lit it up. He took a few puffs and passed it to Cas. “Happy 4/20.”

“4/20?”

“April 20th. It’s like. A weed holiday.”

“That seems a little strange,” Cas said, taking a long drag.

Dean caught himself staring at Cas’s lips. “Yeah, well, St. Patrick’s Day and Cinco de Mayo have turned into drinking holidays.”

Cas nodded. Dean was sinking lower onto the bed. His face felt like it was prickling, and the relaxing, tingling feeling moved in waves through his body.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Hey, Dean.”

They passed it back and forth two more times. Both of them were slowly melting onto the bed. Dean let his head fall to the side, and Cas’s lowered to rest against him as they sank, shoulder to shoulder, down on the mattress.

“You…were right,” Cas whispered. “I feel so relaxed. It’s like I know I’m going to sleep good and I’m already happy about it.”

He must have dozed off for a few seconds. His lamp was dimmed, and Cas was softly snoring next to him. Dean was just too comfortable to move.

He opened his eyes and it had been fifteen minutes. Cas was laying with his arms behind his head, his eyes softly closed.

“Hey. You awake?” Dean asked.

“Mmmhm,” Cas answered. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning his glance to Dean. “You were right. This is exactly what i needed.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda nice to just unwind.” He turned his head and was struck by just how much Cas like this reminded him of someone he’d met once. That thought got quickly tucked away. “Glad to see you relaxed.”

They stared at each other. Cas looked like he was counting freckles. Dean’s stomach dropped. He swallowed and thought about getting up to get something to drink, but didn’t want to move. Not unless….

Dean rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He laid his hand in between his chest and Cas. Beginning with light touches, Dean moved his fingertips over Cas’s hoodie. Cas hummed when Dean grew brave enough to reach up under his hoodie and shirt to find Cas’s bare skin. His fingers dragged slowly over Cas’s side, down to the top of his jeans at his hip and back up to his ribs. He was so incredibly relaxed. It was like something else was taking over his body, and nothing felt more natural than what his hands were doing.

Cas rolled over to face Dean, and without saying a word, he gently pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s cheekbone, his forehead, and finally his lips. The grazing touch turned into slow, tender motions and pressured sensations that felt kind of like swimming through deep water. Dean felt himself raise his body up and move over Cas. He kissed him more forcefully and rocked his hips, pressing himself against Cas.

Their movements were sedate but sincere. Dean had no idea what time it was when he curled up in bed with his arm around Cas, but it felt like hours later. _Probably fifteen minutes_ , he thought to himself. “Bless this made up holiday,” he whispered onto Cas’s skin as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
